It's Okay To Cry
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: You're nothing like him Cosmo. CosmoxWanda


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. **

**A/N: Um... reviews would be brilliant. **

* * *

Faster.

He couldn't run fast enough. He was never good enough. The only thing he found himself good at was running. But the faster he went today, the more obstacles he saw he was to overcome. Trees, bushes, people. But he overcame them with skill, grace and speed.

His heart was in his throat, pounding away. His lungs were burning as he breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. The cold wind blew against him, challenging his speed. He rose to the challenge, holding his head higher, and higher, weaving through the crowds on the streets.

The scene replayed through his head over and over again, until it was all he could see. The yellow of the cab blurred in his eyes, as he swallowed back the dryness of his throbbing, pounding throat. He couldn't feel his legs burning from the muscle pain; he was completely numb. His only focus was getting where he wanted to be.

The only question his mind didn't seem to answer was where that place was. Where did he want to be? The place he felt most safe in the world was torn apart, leaving him running away from it all. From all the pain, from all the loss.

He didn't think of stopping. But when it hit him that he had, the yellow taxicab faded away. He could see the tall white house, with purple curtains. He could see the white picket fence surrounding the front yard. His chest heaved up and down, up and down. His mouth was slightly open, letting in the fresh air, and out the old.

His feet slowed down, as he walked closer and closer to that purple door. It took him minutes, before he found himself on the doorstep. In slow motion, he raised his hand up, in a fist.

And the door swung open. "Cosmo?"

Her hand pushed back the strand of pink hair that strayed from her high ponytail. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "Hold on."

She looked back into the house, before stepping out, and closing the door. She folded her arms neatly in front of her, as she turned back at him with a worried expression on her pretty face. "Here, we can sit on the swing while you tell me what's wrong."

He followed her, onto the front porch swing, and sat down beside her. She turned towards him, and smiled. She still had this worried expression on her face. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Cosmo swallowed back his tears, his breath having evened out. Wanda reached over, and cupped his face. "Cosmo, it's okay to cry."

It was as if as soon as he had permission from her to cry, it all came out through his tears. Wanda took him in her arms, and just held him, as he sobbed. After for what didn't seem like a long time to Wanda, Cosmo looked up with red, swollen eyes.

"He left."

Wanda's breath caught in her throat. "Cosmo, I'm… so sorry." She hugged him tightly, until he pulled away.

There was anger in his green eyes. "He left us, like we were garbage to him. Like he never cared. Like we were just a game to him."

"Cosmo. You knew this was going to happen…" Wanda said, taking his hand in hers, and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Cosmo shook his head. "Ya… but I never knew that it would be this soon."

There was a moment of silence, and in that silence, Wanda figured out exactly what he was afraid of. "Cosmo, you're nothing like him."

Cosmo took his hand out of hers, and studied it in the sunlight. "But… what if I am? What if I end up doing the exact same thing to my future family?"

"You won't."

Cosmo looked over at her. The sunlight settled on her face, lighting up the confidence in her eyes. She gave him a half smile. "You won't, Cosmo. You won't because you're not that kind of person. You wouldn't have the heart."

Cosmo looked down at her hand that was clasped to his again. She was such a good friend. Probably his bestest friend in the whole wide world. He looked up at her, giving her a small smile.

"Wanda? Promise you'll always be my bestest friend?"

Wanda laughed, giving him a seemingly perfect smile. "I promise Cosmo."


End file.
